Rika Furude
Rika Furude Rika is a main Character from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai Dubbed, she is also the timetraveler. (World timeline traveler) Rika is ten years old until her birthday. Appearance Physical Appearance '''Rika has Blue hair and pink purple eyes, she has hair to the bottom of back with "China bangs" (Hime cut) She usally wears cat ears in pictures. '''School outfit '''Rika's wears a white shirt with collar and buttons, She has a pink bow on the top, by the collar area and navy blue suspenders with a navy blue skirt, she also has redih brown flats. ' '''casual Outfit' Rika's wears a green dress with a white string-like bow with a hole underneath on the dress and white sandals. Personality Rika real personality was being cute and girly, since she has been going threw worlds she has lost feeling in "Worlds" or "Life." Rika now has a deep voice and drinks wine at the night. Past Rika's father suddenly fell ill, and died and Rika's mother killed her self. Rika missed her parents, but now hardly feels bad anymore. Relationships Satoko Hojo Satoko Hojo is RIka's best friend, even though Rika thinks feels bad for Satoko Rika she wasn't a good friend for helping Satoko sooner. Rika was the only one who could "fix" Satoko to able to make Satoko leave Teppei's house. Satoko and Rika never got into a fight, because this the Satoko of the real world. Hanyuu Furude Hanyuu is Rika's guardian like friend. Rika is the reincarnation of "Oyashiro" and "Oyashiro" is Hanyuu Furude, Hanyuu's daughter looked like Rika and Hanyuu was quite curious about that. Hanyuu became great friends with Rika, the first person Rika ever saw was Hanyuu. Rika can time travel with Hanyuu floating around. Hanyuu can reset TIME to a time she can set it at. Rika feels lost if Hanyuu disappeared. Keiichi Maebara Keiichi is the friend who taught Rika you can change "FATE." '''Hanyuu also remembers what Keiichi said. Rika finally start thinking another way. Rika had good faith in herself and her friends, Though Hanyuu didn't. Only If Hanyuu believed they would of made success, but at the end they had success. Rika also saved Keiichi from trying to harm bad guys who tried to hurt Satoko or people Keiichi disliked. Mion Sonozaki Mion is Rika's friend, also the leader of the club activities games. Rika would sometimes tell secrets to Mion and Satoko before any other friend. Rika felt bad for Satoko's sickness and abuse so Rika told Mion will she be okay and do the villagers hate her, Same goes for Satoshi. Shion Sonozaki Shion is Rika's good friend, she also thinks Rika's cute though not cute as Satoko. Rika's worlds were messed up due to Shion's killing in the past worlds, though Shion transferred to Hinamizawa school branch and became a student of Hinamizawa village. Shion is now a good friend Rika or any-friend can't tell her if someones getting hurt she'll go insane. Rena Ryugu Rena Ryugu is Rika's friend, Rena also thinks Rika is cute because of her catchphrases mostly. Rena loves Miko outfits too. Rena is a reliable friend too. She and Rika fought several times, Rika said in episode 26 of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (Season 1) = Rika's Mother Rika's Mother also known as "Mrs.Furude" died by drowning herself in Hinamizawa, she missed Mr.Furude after he fell dead. Rika was left alone and no one took care of her, So Satoko and Rika decided to live with each other. Takano Miyo (Miyoko) Takano and Rika were fine friends, until Rika found out that Takano was behind the killings. Takano's Workers killed Rika and her friends and everyone in Hinamizawa. Takano just wanted to acknowledged by others and be a hero type to others. Takano was the villan though. = Imformation of Rika Furude * | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Rika is Shorter than Satoko * Rika is the youngest of the club * Rika doesn't have any brothers or sisters * Rika loves spicy foods and wine * Hanyuu can feel every thing or taste rika eat or feel (Hanyuu feels it when Rika '''poops too) * Rika is more flat chested than Satoko * She is also more stinkier than Satoko. * Out of all characters, Rika is the stinkiest. More stinky than Rena and Keiichi.